Fragments
by ZeyoftheNorth
Summary: Sookie agrees to become Warlow's fey-vampire bride to save her friends from meeting the true death. She will explore vampirism all anew, while trying to figure out what exactly she wants out of love. As for Eric, he has an agenda of his own concerning Sookie.
1. Prologue

_**A/N.**_

**Despite being an avid fan for quite a while now, I never came up with the right idea worthy of a fanfic for True Blood. I've worked with other shows on this site before, but finally, after "Dead Meat", I was inspired. I'm really curious as to where I will go with this, and I'll be looking forward to your feedback. Enjoy reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned True Blood. Heck, I wish I worked with those people. But I don't. This is pointless, but just so you know.**

* * *

Prologue.

_Can I love the one who makes me into what I hate most?_

The thought occurred to me as I anticipated the pricking of his fangs. My last breathes as a human fey.

I used to love vampires. I loved them so much that I lost myself and became the danger whore my gran would abhor. Everything went out of hand, and I almost died, endangering my friends along the way. Now, I found myself sacrificing my human life, once again for vampires.

Did I really hate them? Bill hated himself for inflicting harm upon humans, for thirsting blood, for murder. Warlow hated Lilith for turning him and causing him to murder his village. At six thousand years old, Warlow barely satiated his thirst… unlike Godric, half his age, who barely even fed. Would I become like Warlow? Would I hate myself?

I hated myself right now.

As a human fey, I hated myself. I hated being the child whom her parents wanted to kill. I hated being the freak show. I hated being special.

_Maybe I don't have much to lose…_ came a thought.

"Do you love me?" I asked rather foolishly, as I felt his breath caress my neck.

Warlow paused, and his eyes flitted to my face. "Of course I do, Sookie," he breathed in a thick voice. "I have loved you for over six thousand years…"

_Have you loved me, or the idea of me?_

Instinctively, I lifted a hand and ran it along his jawbone.

He bit me, and my world went dark as the last drop of blood left my body.

* * *

So much for getting dressed.

I woke up under a heap of dirt with Warlow's arms wrapped around my waist. I felt a jolt of fear at lying six feet under with the potential for suffocation, but the fear almost immediately vanished, replaced by a stronger emotion: hunger.

Much to my convenience, I didn't need air. I began clawing the dirt in the utter darkness, hoping I headed in the right direction. Warlow stirred beside me, his warm chest brushing against my bare arms. I moaned.

"Sookie," came his whisper, and his hands cupped my face. I froze, feeling him as if for the first time. His warmth spread over my body, and I found myself leaning into his touch.

"I need to feed."

He produced a soft chuckle. "Well then, you better dig."

* * *

Warlow threw himself onto me in a kiss. I hit the moist ground with extended fangs as his hands slid beneath my dress. A giggle escaped my lips.

"Is this revenge for tying you up?"

Everything felt so strange… so _new_. A thousand tingles ran through my body at his touch, and the urge to devour him was unbearable. His kisses ran down my collarbone, and then he paused to bite his wrist. "You need to feed," he repeated, as if remembering for the first time. I grinned, exhibiting my fangs.

Just as he was about to bite into his wrist, I grabbed his arm and pulled him underneath me.

"Hush now," I whispered into his ear teasingly, nibbling his earlobe with my fang. It felt oddly pleasing. Then, I took him by surprise and bit into his neck.

I'd never tasted anything so beautiful and sweet. His blood tasted of sunlight and honey, tinged with a darker desire and strength. I wanted more the instant he ushered me away.

"That's enough, for now," he said, staring into my eyes. I realized he had fallen slightly weak.

"Take mine," I offered him my wrist. With a rueful smile, he ran his fingers through my golden hair.

"Not now, my beloved."

I rolled off him and fell to his side with a thump.

We watched each other for a couple of seconds in the silence of the night. The stars shone brighter than usual, and the smells of the forest came alive. I had never found such peace in my human life; save for the days we spent sunbathing with my gran out in the backyard. Now everything had changed. Now, along with peace, I felt a pressing hunger… greed, even though I had recently fed.

Suddenly, an ominous breeze brushed past us, interrupting my thoughts. Someone cleared his throat. My head snapped to Bill, who loomed over us in a white, long sleeved V-neck.

"We had an agreement," he reminded me with piercing black eyes. Never before had I despised the sight of him as I did at that moment.

I groaned. _You have to be kidding me_.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N.**_

**Thank you all for amazing reviews. They really help me in figuring out how I want to go about this story and push me to write.**

**There is some strong language in this chapter, so I remind you this fic is rated M.**

* * *

Chapter 1.

"How exactly do you know the location of this white room?" I inquired, entirely unconvinced. Now that Warlow had turned me into what he was, Bill decided to make both of us vampire chow. Oh how wonderful.

"I told you; I had a vision. I can't control them, but I saw enough to understand where it was located," he explained in frustration. I rolled my eyes dramatically. Bill may be a vampire God, but he was certainly not _my_ God. As for the whole deal, I figured I just had to go along with it.

"Why am I doing this again?" Warlow groaned. I couldn't agree more… until I saw the faces of my best friends helplessly meeting the sun in an ugly white room. Who did the governor think he was, rounding up vampires in a death camp? A fucking fascist?

I shuddered at the thought of Tara, Jessica, and even Pam, sizzling under the hot sun like crisp bacon… and Eric.

A pang of guilt struck me at the thought of our last encounter and how I'd cast him out of my life… had I made a mistake? I'd told him I wanted out of the vampire drama. Look where that got me now.

"You're doing this for me," I reminded Warlow. He cast me an astonished glance and set his jaw reassuringly.

"That's right," he said with bright eyes. "I'm doing this for you."

I wanted to return to lying on the dirt with him, indulged in all these new sensations… but _not now_. _Be patient._

"So," I said, slicing the uncomfortable silence that settled after Warlow's declaration. "How do we sneak into this place?"

Bill shot me a cunning look. "We don't," he deadpanned.

"What—" I began, but my words were interrupted when Bill grabbed Warlow and me by our wrists and we found ourselves amidst armed LAVTF officers. It was past curfew.

That devious bastard.

* * *

In a tight gray cell, they handed us blue prisoner overalls with numbers on them. It was a ranking system, I realized. Warlow and Bill had the number one over the left pocket of their overalls, while I had the number three. Baby vamp.

"Now you will be taken to your respective gen pop rooms," one of the guards informed us. Anger flashed in Warlow's eyes as he reached out to grab me, but instantly, a patch of sunlight hit his skin. He made a point to recoil, although he felt no real pain. Bill presented him with an irritated glare.

"Hands to yourself, number one," a guard barked, before they ushered him and Bill away.

Bill mouthed; "Don't drink the Tru Blood," as a final reminder of the tip Eric had left him before barging back into the camp to save his fellow vampires. Then the doors shut between us.

I got the sense that Warlow would rip the entire facility apart before letting anything happen to me, but Bill would surely be there to stop him.

Female general population room consisted of a circular cell surrounded by nets of silver to keep all vampires confined. I found out that an attendant would slip bottles of Tru Blood through an opening. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except the intoxicating scent of human blood that floated around the room. I looked around for familiar faces, only to come up empty.

Maybe they had a second gen pop … but that didn't make sense. Then where had all my friends disappeared?

I decided to sit around one of the metal tables and observe the room, until I noticed the vampires had begun falling sick. _Hep. V_, I thought.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked anyway, regarding a number three with flat black hair keeling over.

"You're new," a number one circled me before coming in.

"Yeah," I scoffed. "So?"

After scrutinizing me for a moment, she decided to let my remark slip. "The Tru Blood is making her sick," she explained.

I frowned. "The Tru Blood?" Spot on. I was glad they figured it out, but… "Then why don't you just stop drinking it?"

She considered for a moment before answering my question directly. She had an unsettling air about her. "If you refuse to drink, the guards take you away."

_Take away…_ "To where?"

She shrugged nonchalantly before strolling away.

"What about the human blood?" I asked, unable to stop myself. I desperately needed to feed, and right now, this smell seemed to be my only hope for nourishment without being poisoned.

I heard the female vampire laugh. "He's Violet's. Although she's not here now, I wouldn't recommend you to mess with her property. Assuming," she flashed me a bright smile, "that you are familiar with vampire customs."

Right now, I didn't care. All I knew was that I needed to feed, and this Violet woman was not around. We could settle our score after I saved her life, if she was still alive.

I followed the direction of the smell and found myself at the foot of a morgue cubby. I pulled the lid open and slid in under the envious glances of my inmates. My fangs extended in anticipation and I licked my lips once I was inside, only to be faced by a surprise.

"No, please… I'm Violet's," a desperate male voice whimpered as I moved closer. In horror, I stared down at my older brother.

"Jason?!"

Jason jolted out of his spot and hit his head on the ceiling before his eyes focused on me. "Sookie?" he exclaimed, and his face lit up. "Oh thank God, Sookie—wait. Why are you here?" He grabbed my wrists and checked for any bite marks. "Did they feed on you? Sook, tell me you're okay!"

"I'm fine, Jason," I informed him slightly impatiently. "I need blood."

"Yeah, huh—" Jason blanked, then he looked at me again, taking me in. "What the…" slowly, he ran his hand on my cheek and pushed my hair out of my face. He winced when he saw my fangs and added weakly, "Sookie?"

"I'm a vampire now, Jason," I informed him. "I'm here to save the others, but I need to feed."

"Oh," Jason said slowly, and then he looked down at himself. The realization hit him. "_Oh_."

"Jason, I'm so sorry—" I began, but Jason cut me off with a determined gaze.

"Jessica. And Tara, Violet, Pam, Willa… they took them away."

I hesitated before nodding. "They did."

"You will help them?" It sounded more like a demand than a question. I wouldn't let him down.

"I will."

He also hesitated, and then rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. "Then take all the blood you need. Save them, Sook. I don't know how you will, but I trust your word. You've always been special…"

Silently, I pulled his wrist closer to my lips.

"Most importantly," he said, just as I was about to bite him, "Take care, Sookie. You're all I have left."

A weak smile played on my lips.

"I know."

I closed my eyes and let my fangs dig deep into his skin. Jason tensed and released a gasp, but eventually he relaxed under my grip and leaned back. The viscous, warm liquid met my tongue and I held back from moaning. My first taste of human blood.

All the ecstasy and fright Jason felt resonated in his blood, giving it a richer taste. With every mouthful, life flowed through my body, and I even thought for a moment that my heart would beat again…

Then the flow of blood slowed down. Now I drank with the rhythmic thump of his heart, with greater delay between every sip.

_You're killing him,_ an ethereal voice whispered in the back of my mind.

_But I don't care_, a darker one added.

Jason's weak whimper snapped me to reality. He was too frail, and even unwilling to pull away, allowing me to drain him dry to save his friends. All color flushed out of his face, and only his pleading eyes were ablaze with the fear of death.

I let him go, perhaps too late.

"Jason!" I yelped, reaching for his face. He seemed in a haze, hardly keeping his eyes open, and still, he smiled.

"It's alright, Sook. You save them now… run along."

I clenched my teeth, uneasy by the prospect of leaving him in this state. "Take some of my blood," I ordered and bit my wrist. I heard a sharp intake of breath. _Too soon?_ I watched him anxiously. Warlow recently fed Jason his blood, and the last thing I wanted was to have Jason hooked on V again.

"It's alright," I stroked his hair and propped his head on my knees. He gave in and took a single taste of my blood. "Good boy," I whispered as he passed out and waited for the wound to close before getting out of the cubby. "Be safe."

When the next mealtime came around, I formulated a plan. Trusting that my friends were yet to meet the sun, considering it was still dark outside, I refused my serving of Tru Blood. This got the appropriate authorities in a hissy fit, and they immediately ordered my evacuation.

Two armed guards, each on one side, led me out of gen pop. We walked through a winding set of corridors, and to my astonishment, as we neared a heavy padded silver door, we were met by another convoy of guards, ushering Bill and Warlow in the same direction. Their faces lit up when they saw me, but our expressions remained the same. Everything was going according to plan. The guards pushed us in, and the doors shut with a resolute bang. I took a moment to observe my surroundings.

We were in the white room. At last.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N.**_

**I can't express my delight if you got this far. I must admit I struggled with this chapter, but after three rewrites, I found myself extremely content with what came out. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. **

**The feedback I got for the last chapter was amazing. Once again, thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 2

An unlikely mix of vampires had gathered in one bleak room. Here goes, I thought, looking over every one of the faces. Bill, Warlow, Jessica, Tara, Pam, Steve Newlin, three vampires I didn't recognize, and me. My heart sunk; where was _he_?

"Bring in the Viking!" a female voice boomed out the speakers overhead.

Another door slid open across the room and revealed Eric, in all his deadly beauty.

Before anyone had time to react, Eric's eyes flitted to the Christian vampire girl, who, upon meeting his gaze, ran over and flung her arms around his neck. I watched, while Pam rolled her eyes beside me.

_Huh?_

"Bill!" came the next beat, and a smile spilled over Jessica's face. She hugged Bill, and the latter even smiled. Warlow and I exchanged a glance.

Only Tara, I realized, stared at me without speaking.

The moment between Eric and the Christian girl passed, and Eric's gaze fell on Bill. They seemed almost relieved to see each other, and Bill spun towards Warlow, drawing Eric's attention on him. Bill had undoubtedly told Eric his plans about Warlow, and now Eric watched Warlow carefully, the gears in his mind setting to motion.

Then, he saw me.

I stepped out from behind Warlow and met his dazzled eyes. Whatever emotion Eric felt until that moment vanished, and he came up completely blank.

"Sookie?"

Everyone turned to Tara, who spoke first. I hadn't seen her since… _since the night I staked Bill._

Eric took another look at me, and then at Warlow. I cringed when I realized he and I were the only ones covered in dirt. Immediately, Eric grasped what happened. His face remained blank, but his eyes hardened. I decided to ignore him.

"Hey Tara," I chirped nonchalantly.

"So… you're a vampire now?" she asked brusquely, giving me a once over.

I hesitated.

"No. She's a vampire fey amalgamation." Eric spoke without looking at me. How did he know? "I can smell it." Warlow stiffened.

"What's the meaning of this?" Tara asked. She looked at me, and then at Warlow, and finally at Bill. No one answered, and I wasn't sure of the answer myself.

"The meaning, Tara," I said at last, after gathering my thoughts, "Is that we're here to save your lives."

"You see," Bill gestured at us. "Their blood will protect you against sunlight."

Eric bared his fangs at Bill with a hiss. "This was _your_ idea?" he growled, pointing at me. Bill looked taken aback.

"Well," he stammered, "Not exactly… Warlow and Sookie made this agreement among themselves."

Eric's resolution dissipated, and he turned to look at me. He put his fangs away and straightened his back. For a moment, he just stared. Then, he chuckled.

The next thing I knew, Warlow was pinned against the far wall, and Eric dug his fangs deep into his neck. Warlow let out a grunt of pain and writhed under Eric's grasp, but grew weaker with every sip. Eventually, he shoved Eric back, but Eric had taken all he needed. His face smeared with blood, he turned to me and grinned.

"Delicious," he said, and made a point of licking his fingers. A tense silence settled as the starved vampires revealed their fangs and watched Warlow. They waited ready to attack. The fey blood was almost irresistible.

Bill looked at me. "Just a sip," he told me, and I understood what he meant by it. Every vampire would take one sip.

"They can take it from me," I told him and bit into my wrist. I extended my arm towards Jessica, who stood closest. A moment of doubt crossed her face before she gave in and bit into my arm. "Watch him," I told Bill, regarding Warlow. Bill went over to assist Steve Newlin to feed from my maker.

I felt a twinge of anger starting to boil inside me, but focused on Jessica. "That's enough now," I said firmly and pulled my wrist away. She watched wistfully as I walked over to Tara.

"Drink up," I told her. Tara didn't hesitate before biting into my wrist. Meanwhile, I asked Pam, "Who are they?"

Pam stood up and gestured at the three other vampires. "That's Willa," she said, pointing at the Christian vampire girl who'd shared a tender moment with Eric. I pulled my wrist away from Tara, irked by the memory. I waited Pam to finish explaining. "I have no idea who good looking there is," she said, regarding a male vampire who was next in line to feed from Warlow. He shot a glance towards Jessica before biting into his neck. "But I'm sure Jessica here does." Jessica squirmed uncomfortably at that remark. We both looked at the last vampire left.

"I'm Violet," she introduced herself. Her voice came out in a purr. Violet. She was the one who tamed Jason. Anger flashed in my eyes at the memory of my brother, and farther fueled by my anger at Eric, I snapped.

"What exactly do you think you're doing with my brother?"

"Ah," her face lit up in amusement. "You must be Sookie _Stackhouse_. Jason told me about you." We had a momentary staring contest, but then I remembered I had a job to do. I turned to Pam and offered her my wrist. She licked it calmly and then pushed it away.

Willa also fed from Warlow. Now it was Violet's turn.

"Not her," I broke. Warlow and Bill's head snapped towards me. "She will burn."

Violet snapped her fangs at me and her face contorted in fury. Her black eyes bore deep into mine, but I remained unyielding.

"You don't get to decide!" Bill commanded in outrage. "She's a vampire! Her life values more than that of your brother!"

With the heat of the moment, "It's her life against mine," I challenged him. "Jason may be the single most decent human being left on this planet, mister! And as readily as I gave up my human life for this lot, I'm ready to give up my life for him!"

Silence.

"The feisty girl has a point," Eric laughed, and then his smile faltered. "I told you that you should've become a vampire."

I remembered his offer. Our eyes met for a moment.

I ignored him once again.

"What's going on?" the female voice screeched out the speakers again. I suddenly recognized her.

"Steve Newlin," I said, "Is that your wife?"

Steve's face fell. "Yes," he muttered.

"What's going on?" Sarah Newlin repeated.

"They were feeding on each other," one of the guards explained. Maybe she forgot the microphone on.

"I leave you for _one_ second!" Sarah exclaimed in exasperation. Then she cleared her throat and I pictured her composing herself. "Well," she added more collectedly, "The sun is up. Let these suckers burn under the mighty light of God!"

Wow. She had gone even madder since the last time I saw her.

"Yes ma'am," the guard replied.

A loud crackling sound came from the roof of the room and sheets of dust fell on our heads.

"Disgusting," Pam remarked, cleaning out her hair.

Slowly, the roof parted above us. Rays of sunlight spilled in over an empty patch on the ground. Every vampire in the room held their breath. In desperation, Violet headed for Warlow, but both Bill and Eric caught her by her wrists. They looked over her head at each other, communicating silently. Violet writhed and struggled, but to no avail. At last, tears of blood began streaming down her cheeks.

"No," she urged and broke into prayer. "Spare me, good God. Spare my eternal life, and I will be ever grateful. I'm at your mercy. Spare me, kind God. Spare my eternal life, and I will live to serve you. Spare me, your holiness… spare me kindly. Spare me, and I shall repay you…"

Conflict sparked in Bill's eyes, which earned him a hiss from Eric. His eyes snapped to me, and I could see his agitation. I raised my chin daringly.

_I know you are no longer the man who proposed to me, but I'm valuable to you. Although you no longer love me, you need me by your side._

Bill seemed to have heard my thoughts.

"God is not kind," he growled at Violet. She looked desolately into his eyes, fresh tears falling down her face. She whimpered as the partition drew wider.

Holding my breath, I stepped into the sunlight.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N.**

**I've had this chapter with me for a month now, I think, but I was carried away with school. I apologize for the late post, but at least I had time to figure out some plot devices. The fanfic will have similarities with the show, but I'm planning to go in a different direction.**

**I kept this short, skipping the more boring stuff. I hope you enjoy reading.**

**Thank you for all your reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Alone with my thoughts at last._

I walked up to my house across the field under the starry night sky. With every step I flashed back to vamp camp. I didn't want to think about it now, but the images kept coming back.

_Carnage._

The sound of boots plunging into lakes of viscous blood

The fragrance of the rotting corpses

Doctors, guards, scientists, and politicians

Broken bones and gutted bodies

Ripped to shreds by hungry vampires

With eyes that speak of lust and vengeance

Empty conscience, all but one…

And no one thought of saving others.

The painful memories returned, but how much pain could a vampire feel, compared to a human? What of Jason… the only human who escaped aside from Sarah Newlin.

_Envy._

Vampires watching out of cells

Vampires waiting for freedom

Free vampires roaming hallways, while

Freeing other vampires.

Now the vampires wait for death

While others walk in sunlight:

There is no hope.

And all that's left to do for others

Is to wait for nighttime to escape.

It's time that they don't have enough of

For the infection is spreading:

There is no cure.

We left them to die, but we could do nothing else. I comforted myself with that idea, although deep down I was just happy to survive.

_Pain._

The third memory hit me harder than the others. The vampires who tried to escape after us went up in flames. By now, the others figured that something made us special: they could smell the fey blood. Warlow had been drained until the last drop of blood he had, and I fed him to restore his health to the best of my abilities.

It's true; Warlow was the strongest vampire, but Bill had super powers and influence over Warlow. And I? I was at least as strong as Eric. Once my powers had matured, maybe I'd be even stronger. Traditional baby vamp rules did not apply to me.

Eric… his eyes always give him away.

The pain in his eyes betrayed his nonchalance at the sight of the infected vampires. It took me a while to notice, but Bill was aware of this as well. I looked around; Where was Nora?

"What about Nora, is she safe?" I asked.

"She's dead." Eric deadpanned. He refused to look at me, and I feared looking at him—feared to find his eyes laces with red. "Burrell killed her."

My eyes shot wide open. "What happened to Burrell?"

"He's dead," Bill whispered this time. "I killed him. A gruesome, fitting death."

I never thought I'd do this to the man who'd told me my feelings were as insignificant to him as a mosquito, but I turned to him and grinned.

Hey, what use was a vampire God ex boyfriend, if he couldn't go out and kick some ass occasionally?

I snapped back to reality.

I knew Warlow wanted to spend every waking moment of eternity with me, but I'd asked him to give me the day off. My body craved the sleep, and the last thing I wanted was the unnecessary confusion.

I crawled into my bed and prepared for sleep, sending silent blessings for not having to sleep underground like the other vampires. I still had Eric's cubby, but I much preferred the aerial comfort of my own bedroom.

I just needed time, I decided. The nightmares would fade away eventually…


End file.
